The Legend of Zelda: Link, Riënko, and Majora!
by cuccos want to kill me
Summary: What if Link had a little brother? What if his little brother was chosen to save the world with him, and followed him to the realm of Majora's Mask, and in Clock Town? How would the game be different, how will this new character be welcomed? Warnings in!


**What if Link had a little brother? What if his little brother was chosen to save the world with him, and followed him to the realm of Majora's Mask, and in Clock Town? How would the game be different, how will this new character be welcomed?**

**Warnings: Mild Language, hyperness, over-dose of candy, spoilers for Ocarina Of Time (3) AND Majora's Mask (-_- ^^)**

**Mentions: Cousin Mario, drinking, hangovers, parents.**

**May have: Link Out Of Character, even creepier Happy Mask Salesmen, Out Of Character Tatl, AU- Oh wait... It definately has that! I don't remember Link ever having a sibling in the OOT/MM realm!**

**=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+(Que creepy, awesome opening and start up screen. -Chooses file two named CuccosWantToKillMe)=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+**

"Liiiink! I don't like forests! Let's goooo!" Begged a small, 8-year-old boy boy with dazing blue and orange eyes, dashing blond bangs long enough to cover his eyes half-tucked behind his long Hylain ear, a long, strange hat covering the rest of his hair and stopping at his back (the top occasionally drooping over his eyes) a bright orange tunic that's sleeves hung down to his elbows and bottom went down to his shin's. His boots were light black, with a small shade of gray, making a slomp on the mud and grass underneath him as he trudged next to the maroon-furred horse an older, green-tunic-wearing boy rode on slowly and boredly. The older boy and the younger boy looked pretty much alike, except the the older boy hadn't been teased about his eyes because they were both cautious, wise, coragous sky blue eyes. And that wasn't the only difference, the younger one had chewed and tiny nails that appeared as if it had bled recently (And to Link's annoyance, it had the day before. He had to listen to the kid complain and scream and cry all day.) The younger boy was also thinner than the older boy, due to his candy-loving self, and it was evident by how much of the tunic, that was supposed to fit boys his age, hung off of him.

"Riënko, please stop complaining, I mean, after all, you _did _grow up in a forest all your life, and fought in a creepy forest dungeon, and got lost in an annoying forest maze, and-" The elder pointed out with amusement in his voice. The horse they named Eponi (lol, poni...Sorry T-T) was probably laughing her soft coat off with him, as well. Although, it was clear to even the thickest of people, that the little boy did not find the sitchuation very laughable at all.

"Big brother!" He interrupted him, irritaded at how he was being made fun of. "It's dark outside and these stupid trees are huge and thick. Who knows if there are minjure (Miniature) Skulltulas in the leaves below us! Besides... You won't let me sing my Happy Tree Pants song anymore..." He complained, clutching the older child's tunic tightly as he glanced all around the ground in fear of accidently stepping on one. Link rolled his eyes and patted the boy's light, almost white, blond hair assuringly gentle, and smiled graciously. Riënko sighed heavily, and shakily, and released his brother's green clothes, instead crossing his arms in a pout. His head was down, causing his hat to shroud his eyes, and his eyebrows and lips were pierced childishly. Yes, this was his sorry excuse for a pout, and since the end of their travels in Hyrule, he had grown immune to it... Or had he?

"Please don't pout, here, why don't you sit on Eponi, I'll take the saddle o-AHHH!" Link suddenly screamed as two balls of bright light came towards his horse and it reered nervously on its hind legs, casting him unconcious on the grassy and muddy ground. Eponi snorted at the two light objects, which appeared to be a purple boy fairy wearing a black shirt and purple jeans with black hair, and a yellow girl fairy with short blond hair and a long white dress, in warning. Riënko just looked back and forth between the fairies and his brother, who was laying on his stomach with his arms spread out. He wasn't sure at all what to do, and he left his blade, and shield, at his house. Besides, they were fairies, and he would die himself if he killed them. So, what was he _supposed_ to do? And that's the very reason he liked his brother's company; He ALWAYS knew what to do.

"Nice work, you two, now... Eh? What are you staring at kid? Tatle," A strange stalchild in dark orange clothes and an eerie, purple mask with large eyes and yellow horns sticking out called to the yellow fairy at his left. "Tael," He called to the purple fairy at his right. "Knock him out, too!" He commanded them. The fairies looked at eachother momentarily and sighed, fluttering over towards him. Riënko bit his bottom lip and screeched as he jumped and ran next to his brother. He was trying to shake him awake as best as he could while calling his name despretly as the fairies neared closer. When they were a foot away, he looked back at them and noticed the Stalchild getting closer as well, which somehow manage to realize something.

"Wait a second... You guys are fairies, what are you ganna d- OWW!" He whined as the yellow fairy began beating on his head as hard as she could. He ran from his brother's side, in hopes of getting free from the evil reign of the fairies, and continued running deeper in to the forest. Suddenly, the yellow fairy stopped and allowed the purple fairy to keep beating as she went back next to the Stalchild. When the Stalchild in the mask noticed the second boy was out of sight, he began rummaging through Link's incredible pockets, pulling out a blue ocarina afterwards. He blew on it briefly, giggling at how it brought back memories of his old land. That was when, suddenly, his yellow fairy jumped and fluttered noisily. The Stalchild waved her off to be quiet, but she continued to make noise.

"Scull Kid! My brother is with that kid, he's still not back yet!" She shouted loudly in her tiny, chipmunck-like voice. Link groaned in pian as he sat up holding his head and jumped back as soon as he saw the two in front of him. His eyes trailed down just a bit from the shocked bunch to his ocarina. In one swift moment, he jumped at him, only to have them jump on to his horse and make a speedy get-away. But they didn't lose him, in fact, they were actually annoyed to see him hanging on tightly to his horse's hoof as his slid around with them in the dirt. Though, they ended up loosing him when they suddenly turned the corner and crashed him against a thick stump, leading the horse into a tunnel. Link stood up, unsteadily at first, and began to chase them as fast as his legs could carry him. He hopped onto some stumps after passing through the tunnel, and eventually ended up at the end, which was just a dark abyss. He had been running so fast that he couldn't stop himself, even with a wave of his arms, from falling in. He screammed as he free falled, confused at all the doodles of different creatures, and shocked at a doodle that rushed passed him that he remembered his brother drawing of them playing together when he was six.

Finally, Link landed on something soft in a dark room. When he could get a good view of what he had landed on, he jumped back when he realized he was sitting on a large pink and purple flower. _Strange..._ he thought to himself, _Riënko alsways said how the bean plants should make flowers that you can ride in... But that doesn't mean it's possible for you to ri-_ Suddenly, a light flashed on from across a small stream to the end of the room. After squinting his eyes for a few moment, he could see clearly a boy with a strange mask floating in the air with his fairy beside him, looking rather nervess and frightened. Suddeny, he realized that it was the two who had stolen his horse and ocarina.

"What's up with that damn horse of your's? He doesn't listen to anyone, like my senile grandma! Seriously, you should nuter her or something... But I guess you won't have to waste your time, 'cause I went and took care of her for 'ya," Scull Child snickered evily. Link made a confused face and crossed his arms.

"You... Nutered my horse?" He asked, raising his left eyebrow.

"NO! I killed her, stupid!" THe Stalchild growled. Link's eyes burst open, his hands cluthing together tightly. He stayed silent for a little bit before he suddenly launched himself at the two. Scull Kid casted him back with the flick of his wrist and wagged his finger at him. "Tsk tsk tsk, you shouldn't have done that. Now I'm mad, and my mad scrubs are mad, too," He giggled.

"Huh? How did we get here?" Riënko asked both himself and his new-found fairy friend, Tael, as they found themselves at a room with green walls the were twisted, like he remembered some walls in the Forest Temple back at home had been. Tael shrugged and dropped on to the boy's shoulder, sitting confortably on the space between his neck and shoulder, head resting on his ear. Riënko stared at the room ahead and shifted uncomfortably in his boots. He wasn't sure what to do at the moment, and if he did, he would do it. That was how he and his brother had always done things: Link would tell him what to do and how to do it, and he would jump straight into it without thinking twice and do it... And when he was by himself and confused, which was sometimes the case when they decided to split up and find keys (Or unlock the beams holding the force-field around Ganon's castle), he was nervous and scared and didn't do anything at all.

"Why don't you... Um... Nevermind," Tael blushed, shutting his mouth. Although, Riënko was open to any suggestions. And besides, he knew how it felt to have an idea that he knew would definately work, but was afraid to voice his opinion.

"What is it? You can tell me, Tael!" He encouraged, taking the fairy in his hands and smiling happily. The fairy loocked down at the ground and shifted with his feet shyly.

"Well... I figured we should just go straight on through, and-" But before Tael could finish, he was released and began dashing off across the room with a large grin on his face. Tael smirked and chased after him, surprised at how the room merely twisted straight, instead of the same, like he had expected. When they finaly reached the end of the room, which felt like forever, Riënko stopped himself by slamming his palms against the gray door with a loud bang. However, his velocity's power continued as he pushed against it with all his might while his feet slipped. Suddenly, after three minutes off going nowhere, Tael tapped his shoulder, stopping him. "I think that's a door that slides on each side..." Tael informed him quietly. Riënko stepped back from the door and looked it over for ten seconds before blushing and placing his fingers in between the two doors. He pulled them open and laughed uncomfortably at how embaressing the situation before was, until he cleared his throat. "So, um, we should get going... I guess..."Tael suggested. Riënko nodded and sprinted up the cobblestone steps ahead, slipping on the water and landing hard on his back. He scruntched up his face and shrieked in pain, silly tears breaking from his eyes.

"Ho ho ho ho ho (Santa Clause?), what have we here, now?" A strange, grinning man asked. He was wearing a purple shirt, a purple jacket, and purple capris, with a large bag on his back full of masks (One looking like their cousin Mario, whom was always high on mushrooms and claiming he was saving a princess in a magical kingdom with his brother Luigi... The stoner...) Which made him hunch over. Tael shook a little in fright and hid behind Riënko's shoulder, eyes peering quietly at the scary-looking man. But the crying child stopped screaming and began sniffling and rubbing his teary eyes.

"I fell," He whined.

"Aw, poor boy... Would you like to see some of my masks?" The man, he suddenly recognised from Hyrule, asked with a very enlightened grin. A large, ear-to-ear smiled creeped across Riënko's face.

"That bunny mask!" Riënko pointed, pain completely forgotten.

**A/N Okay, so I'm sure some of you are saying "It's impossible for Link to have a brother two years younger than him because he was a baby when brought to the Kokiri forest. But Maybe he was two-years-old when they were brought there by his mother. I mean, two-years-old is still a baby, right? Anyway, please leave a comment (Review) telling me how this chapter was, and if it was horrible, I'll do the site a favor and delete it, k? :D**


End file.
